Christmas Nightmare
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Sasuke is returning from a mission and it's Christmas eve. The only thing keeping him from his warm home and lover is a horrible blizzard. Naruto is worried sick only able to watch as the snow falls and his lover out in it. Will Sasuke be able to make it?


One Shot

Christmas Nightmare

NaruSasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

WARNING!: this is shounen-ai with the main pairing of Sasuke and Naruto

So yeah Kiya here, just thought I'd do a quick one shot for Christmas. It is slightly random... sorry. Hope you enjoy any way!

"I'll bring you back to the leaf!" those were his words all those years ago. "I refuse to kill you because... you're my friend." Naive is what I called him, a stupid dobe. To this very day I still don't know how he was able to accomplish anything with his stupid attitude. My punishment had been difficult but I survived through it and proved myself loyal to the leaf once more. He was the only one to welcome me back with open arms while the others were cold. Even Sakura had lost her faith in me.

Now I do his bidding. His right hand man. The one who makes sure he stays alive and that his village, our home is safe. People are still weary of me, but as long as I can return home to his bright smile and shinning blue eyes I could care a less.

I held my cloak close to me on this day, a blizzard deciding to hit on my way home from a mission. It was Christmas eve and I wanted to be home by morning. By the weather conditions it seemed like I was going to be late. I glared at the onslaught of snow pushing forward. Dangerous and stupid I knew all too well. I could get lost or buried alive if I wasn't careful.

"_Come home safe teme, you hear!"_ the words repeated over and over in my head. _"I'll see you on Christmas if not the day after! We'll have fun no matter what!"_ his laugh, his smile, they drove me on. I had been cocky and stated that I would be there on Christmas morning and I was bound to keep that promise!

My only issue was I couldn't see my own hands in front of me. Even my eyes with all their special uses couldn't see much further. I had been half way home I knew that much. I stopped in my tracks my frown growing deeper as I looked around. I only had one option at this point and that was to keep pushing forward. Nothing else I could do except sit and die here. I was not about to do something as stupid as that.

**Naruto**

I watched out the window from the Hokage's office pacing back and forth. My Sasuke was out traveling in that horrible weather. The only thing I could think was _please be safe_. A soft knock came at my door, "Come in Sakura." I sighed without even turning toward her.

"Everyone is leaving for the night," she stated sounding rather worried. "would you like me to stay here? Or Sai?"

I shook my head as my glance went up to the rafters. "No, I seem to have enough protection."

Sakura huffed as she walked further into my office. "Not for protection idiot!" she yelled. "For company! I can't stand you looking like you're half dead with worry!"

I turned to her and put a smile on my face, though I was sure it was unconvincing. "Go on and have a good Christmas eve with Sai." I stated taking one of her hands in mine. "Try not to beat him black and blue like last year though."

She chuckled at this and heaved a sigh before giving me a stern look. "He'll be fine," she stated sounding rather sure of herself for someone who was weary around him still. "He's a survivor and you know it better then anyone."

I gave a nod and sighed. "I know but-"

"No but's!" she exclaimed glaring at me. We both knew I was her superior now, but she was talking to me as my friend. The friend I knew well enough. "He promised he'd be back right!" I could only nod as I averted my eyes. She took a deep breath and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Then he'll be back for sure." with that she walked out greeting Sai half way down the hall.

I returned to glaring out the window. I knew that I was worrying too much but the last time he faced weather this bad we had been together. He had been the brains of everything and I could barely remember how we had gotten out of the situation. All I could remember is one moment we're in this horrible storm and then I'm waking up in the hospital. Sakura lectured me saying how the Hokage shouldn't be going on such stupid and dangerous missions. She ended up scolding Sasuke as well for allowing me to go along. I don't think I had ever seen such a worried yet relieved expression on his face before.

"Sir," I glanced at the Ambu, "reporting back from patrol." I gave a nod for him to continue. "There were signs of him just past the forest about two hours ago." I bit my bottom lip and he continued quickly. "Just as the storm began he was about fifteen miles due south southwest."

An hour away. "How long ago was that?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

Within seconds the Ambu was gone. Forty minutes. I would give him that long. If he isn't through those gates then I was going out after him. It was a stupid thought and I knew it. I could already hear Sasuke calling me a dobe a complete moron. How I should wait and be patient. Hopefully the storm would die down enough for the Ambu to have better visual. For him to have better visual.

**Sasuke**

It was useless. This stupid weather made it almost impossible to see. I blinked some flakes off my eye lashes only for them to be replaced by new ones. I tried using my gloved hand to help improve my sight. I could see a large shape in the distance. It was black and I couldn't make it completely out. All I could do was move towards it and hope that it was the gates to town.

I trudged through the snow my thoughts staying on the warm house with Naruto by my side. When I looked up again I saw light, fire flickering in the distance. I was sure now that those were the gates to the town.

"-uke!" was someone calling me? I could just barely hear it. "Sasuke!" someone was calling out to me. Why did they sound familiar? I was so tired. I dropped to my knees almost falling into the snow when two strong arms wrapped around me. I could just barely see the short blond hair before my eyes closed.

**Naruto**

"Sir," I almost jumped as an Ambu landed just beside me. "Sasuke has been sighted just outside the gates." he took a deep breath. "Seems he's wounded and-" I couldn't listen to anything more, I opened the window to the office and was out it in seconds.

"Get those fires lit!" I ordered to two watching the gates this cold evening. They did as I asked, I grabbed my own torch. I called out to him. He was out there I could just barely sense his presence. A figure in the distance hunched over. I dropped the torch into the snow hearing it sizzle out. I caught him in my arms and pulled him close. "Sasuke." I almost sobbed before picking him up and carrying him through the gates. "Call Sakura please." I told the closes person who barely gave hint that they heard me as they ran off. "Sasuke, you idiot."

I placed him on a hospital bed shortly after and looked at the wounds. There weren't many but they were deep enough. The cold though had stopped the bleeding well enough, but that could also lead to infection.

"Move." I was ordered as Sakura walked into the room shoving me out of her way. She instantly began to heal and treat the wounds he had. I was escorted out, left to pace the waiting room. I hated this, hated waiting and not knowing. Every time he got injured this would happen, I would be left unable to do anything. Useless.

"Naruto-kun," I looked up to find Hinata who blushed. "he's going to be fine." I heaved a sigh in relief the smaller girl smiling up at me. "You can see him now if you-" I didn't listen to the rest of her sentence as I entered the room Sasuke was in. He looked better, his color was back and everything.

"You're an idiot." Sakura stated hitting me over the head. I flinched as I looked up at her. She hadn't done that in a long time. She glared down at me, all I could do was stare up at her confused. She opened her mouth to say something more before closing it and shaking her head. "What ever, do what you want." she looked back at Sasuke and shook her head again. "It was a close one this time you know. Next time he might not be so lucky." with that she left.

I was alone with him. Just Sasuke and I. I sat beside him taking his hand in mine. It was still cold in fact he felt completely cold. His color might be back but his body heat wasn't. I crawled in next to him after undressing to my briefs. I hugged him close to warm him up and to just be with him. I heard the town clock strike midnight and I half smiled. "Merry Christmas teme," I muttered. "You're home."

Alright, so yeah that's what came out as my Christmas one shot for Sasuke and Naruto... Not quite happy, but no sad either... Sorry it's like crap, but! I thought I'd post it any way. Hope you enjoyed the nonsense ^^


End file.
